international_music_festivalfandomcom-20200216-history
International Music Festival 39
|withdraw = |vote = Each country awards two sets of 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting |null = |winner = |pre = 38 |nex = 40 }} International Music Festival 39, often referred to as IMF 39, will be the thirty-ninth edition of the International Music Festival. The contest is set to in Armenia after winning the previous edition. The contest will comprise two semi-finals and a final scheduled to be held in August 2017. Azerbaijan, Belarus, Estonia, Finland and Malta are expected to return to the contest following a one-edition absence. Andorra, the Faroe Islands and Georgia are withdrawing from the contest. As of 18 June 2017, thirty-four countries have confirmed their intentions to participate in the contest. Location The contest is set to be held in Armenia after winning the previous edition. Venue Bidding phase Provisional list of participating countries The following countries have expressed their provisional interest in participating in the contest: Quarter-finalists Semi-finalists Finalists Other countries : Further information: List of countries in the International Music Festival Countries that are active members of the International Broadcasting Union (IBU) are also eligible to participate in the International Music Festival. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members have been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below. Active IBU members * : On June 2, 2017, RTVA announced their withdrawal from the 39th edition due to lack of financial budget. A return to the contest is unlikely. * : On May 26, 2017, the IBU revealed that AzTV is currently looking for a new delegation to organize future participations. It is yet to be determined if the country will return to the contest. On June 4, 2017, AzTV confirmed their participation at the forthcoming edition. * : Following changes in the Belarussian delegation revealed on June 4, 2017, it is yet to be determined if the country will take part. * : On May 26, 2017, the IBU revealed that ERR is currently looking for a new delegation to organize future participations. It is yet to be determined if the country will return to the contest. On June 2, ERR confirmed their return to the 39th contest. * : On June 13, 2017, the IBU announced that a future Faroe participation at the contest is unlikely. * : On May 26, 2017, the IBU revealed that YLE is currently looking for a new delegation to organize future participations. It is yet to be determined if the country will return to the contest. Following an official statement by the broadcaster published on June 5, the country will return to the contest after a one-edition absence. * : On June 18, 2017, the current Georgian head of delegation has been withdrawn and therefore the country is unable to participate in the contest. A future return is yet to be determined. * : On May 26, 2017, the IBU revealed that PBS is currently looking for a new delegation to organize future participations. It is yet to be determined if the country will return to the contest. On June 2, PBS confirmed the nation's return to the contest following a one-edition absence. International broadcasts and voting Voting and spokespersons # TBA # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Notes # TBA presented the votes for the Rest of the World jury. External links * Forum